


The Only One Left

by BurnEverything



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Choose Your Own Adventure, Depends on what you do, Genocide, Happy, I have to write goofy papyrus, I just can't help it, POV Second Person, Sad, but it will usually be sad somehow, it's a need
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 17:03:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 25
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5792746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurnEverything/pseuds/BurnEverything
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Golden light filters through the church windows, catching on the black dust that wafts around your shoulders like a dying breath. You shamble your way down the last corridor and stop. A bell chimes somewhere. Papyrus blocks the way. </p>
<p>This is an interactive story. Have fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. TUTORIAL

Hello everyone. The genocide Papyrus AU has been floating around for a good while now, and I thought I'd take a stab at it. This fic will attempt to mimic the game's format, so I thought I'd make a quick tutorial to make sure no one gets confused. If you've ever done one of those chose-your-own adventure stories, it's like that.

DON'T READ THE CHAPTERS IN ORDER, IT WILL NOT MAKE SENSE  
Start with the START chapter. From that point onward, you will be faced with choices, and pick the chapters that correspond to your choice. Remember, that's the number which is the NAME of the chapter, not the actual chapter number. I may have fucked this up. Send me a comment if you get lost, and I'll do my best to help you. Or just don't read this garbage. This is already more work than I do for most things in my life. This could be a total disaster, or it could be fun! Who knows?

I wrote this is script format. Yeah.

I took inspiration from Zarla-S's comic, of course. Visit them on tumblr for tears on a daily basis.  
I also took inspiration from SuperWiiBros08's video. Check them out on Youtube.

Requirements for this theoretical fight: Befriend Papyrus. Kill Sans. Fulfill all other genocide requirements.

(go to START to begin.)


	2. START

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> START

*Golden light filters through the church windows, catching on the black dust that wafts around your shoulders like a dying breath. You shamble your way down the last corridor and stop. A bell chimes somewhere. Papyrus blocks the way. 

PAPYRUS: Hello human.  
It is I, the great Papyrus  
You look surprised to see me. I am a little surprised myself.

*You take a step forward.

PAPYRUS: Hold it right there human. I cannot allow you to proceed any further. If you do, bad things will happen. 

*You take another step forward.

PAPYRUS: Human, I don't understand why you want to proceed so badly. You are quite determined. I would like to let you go, but I can't. It would mean the end of everything.  
So if you take one more step...  
I will be forced to stop you. And this time, I won't hold back.

*You keep moving forward.

PAPYRUS: Alright. If this is what you want.

Fight starts:  
Check (go to 3)  
Fight (go to 1)  
You can spare Papyrus at any point during this fight. (go to 4)


	3. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1

*Papyrus blocks your attack.

PAPYRUS: Sorry, I won't let you

*Papyrus will continue to block all your attacks. This fight is hard as balls. Just imagine it. (And, if at some point during your imagined fight, you reach 1 hp, go to 10.) 

PAPYRUS: I bet your wondering how I found you here.

Alphys told me where you were. She came to my house, and she was really worried.

She said we needed to evacuate. She said you were...

Well, she must have been lying, obviously.

You're a bit strange human, but you aren't evil.

You spared me before.  
So I never thought I would need to fight you.

Why would you spare if you only wanted to fight me in the end?

The only explanation is that you must not really want to fight? Or you think that, no matter what, you have to keep going.

I assure you human, that isn't true. Trust me, there is always another way.

Wow! You're attacks are really dangerous human.  
What have you been doing since you left Snowdin?  
...Human, I want to believe that Alphys was lying to me. I want to believe you are a good person, because, well...  
You're my friend.  
Even if you aren't very nice.  
After Alphys told me to evacuate, I went searching for people.  
I thought if we worked together, we would have a better chance of saving the underground.  
But... I couldn't find anyone. Undyne, that weird kid with no arms... my brother... they've all disappeared. Did you have something to do with that?

*Yes (go to 2)  
*No (go to 5)


	4. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2  
> I'm realizing AO3's format is really really not suited for chose your own adventure style, but fuck it, it's like midnight, Im ready to make bad decisions.

PAPYRUS:  
...  
Someone must have hurt you very badly, to make you hate the world like that.  
Do not be afraid human. It took me a little longer than it should have, but now, I am here to put you on the right path. Whatever demons are haunting you, we can beat them.  
Together.

*Papyrus is sparing you

*Spare (go to 6)  
*Fight (go to 7)


	5. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3

*What a fool.  
Att 8 Def 2  
Probably won't let me kill him this time.

*Fight (go to 1)  
*Spare (go to 4)


	6. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4

PAPYRUS: Human? You don't want to fight? This must all be a misunderstanding. I knew it! 

(go to 6)


	7. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5

PAPYRUS: Aha! I knew it. This must all be one big misunderstanding. Well then, theres really no use in fighting anymore.

*Papyrus is sparing you

*Spare (go to 6)  
*Fight (go to 11)


	8. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 6

*Fight ends.

PAPYRUS: Fantastic!   
Well, perhaps fantastic is the wrong word.   
Oh, I can't forget.

*Papyrus creates an impassible wall of bones, blocking the way to the throne room.

PAPYRUS: This isn't because I don't trust you human. This is for your own good. Friends don't let friends murder the king of the underground and destroy the universe. 

*Papyrus goes to leave and stops.

PAPYRUS: Human, if you would like...  
People might still be angry at you after this...  
There's an empty room in my house. You could stay there if you have no where else to go. I promise to protect you.

*Go with Papyrus (go to 8)  
*Decline his offer (go to 9)


	9. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 7

PAPYRUS: I see.  
Well, human, you may be determined, but I am determined too. Even if I can't help you, I still have to stop you.

*Fight starts again. It's harder now.

PAPYRUS: I really hoped it wouldn't come to this. 

With Undyne and Sans gone, you're my only friend.

Never-the-less, I have to end this.

I have no other choice.  
I must protect this world because... it would seem...  
I am the only one left.

Please stop this human, if this goes on much longer, I will be forced to use my special attack.  
Provided that dog doesn't interfere again.

But that won't happen!  
Not today  
I've made some special adjustments to my special attack.  
Are you ready?  
I'm about to use my super special attack.

Alright then. Here it goes.

*Death and bones rain down upon you. As you jump over the last part of the special attack, you realize the bones bellow you spell out a message. It says "Papyrus and Sans, best bros for ever and ever..."

PAPYRUS: and ever and ever and ever...  
Nyo hoo hoo...

*Papyrus is overcome with grief. He will not fight you anymore.

*Spare (go to 12)  
*Kill (go to 13)


	10. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 8

PAPYRUS: Good! It will be less lonely with you around.  
I'll race you back

*Papyrus runs off

*You are free to explore the world, but it is almost completely empty. You cannot progress to the throne room.  
*Alphys's lab is locked. You can go to Papyrus's and San's house. It seems cleaner than usual. No music plays. Papyrus can be found in his room.

TALK TO PAPYRUS:

Sock (go to 14)  
Room (go to 15)  
Politics (go to 16)  
Fight (go to 17)


	11. 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 9

9

PAPYRUS: Oh. I see. You must have other friends you want to hang out with.  
Well, I'll see you later, human.

*Papyrus leaves.  
*You are free to explore the world, but it is almost completely empty. You cannot go to the throne room.  
*As you are leaving the last corridor, you run into a wall of impassible lasers. There is no way to pass these lasers without being killed. Papyrus may have forgiven you, but Alphys has not.  
*You are forced to reset. (go to START to reset.)


	12. 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 10

*You hit 1 hp and the fight immediately stops.

PAPYRUS:  
Human, you are too weak to fight me. I hope this convinces you to stop.

*you are teleported back to your bed in your room in new home. That's the place where you find the knife and the heart locket. Papyrus has left you a plate of burnt spaghetti. The burnt spaghetti heals 3 hp.

*(go to 1 to try again.)


	13. 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 11

PAPYRUS: What?  
Human, why would you lie to me?  
Were you trying to trick me?

(go to 7)


	14. 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 12

*Papyrus is overcome with grief. He barely seems to know you're there. He won't talk to you. You don't gain any LOVE, but you are free to continue to the throne room. 

(go to START to reset.)


	15. 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 13

*Papyrus's body dissolves. His head falls to the floor.

PAPYRUS:   
I... I failed...  
But... I tried my best! I did everything I could do.  
Human, I'm sorry I couldn't help you. I hope you can find it in your heart to turn back, before its too late.

*Papyrus closes his eyes.

PAPYRUS:  
Sans!  
I guess this makes sense.  
What? Grilbys!? I hate that place.  
But fine, I guess I'll go. See you there soon.

*Papyrus's head dissolves. You got XP! Your LOVE increased. You are free to go on to the throne room. (go to START to reset.)


	16. 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 14

PAPYRUS: Yes, I put it away.  
I would have done it earlier, but I was trying to teach Sans a lesson about responsibility.  
...

*SockNEW (go to 18)  
*Room (go to 15)  
*Politics (go to 16)  
*Fight (go to 17)  
*Sleep on couch (go to 23)


	17. 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 15

PAPYRUS: You room is right down the hall human.  
It's locked?  
Well, that certainly is a pickle.  
Sans carried the key around with him.  
But I don't know where he is...  
Never fear human!  
You can sleep on our couch!  
It will be like a sleepover every night. A sleepover there is no escape from.

*Sock (go to 14)  
*Room (go to 15? you're at 15... how deep does the rabbit hole go? lol edgy teen)  
*Politics (go to 16)  
*Fight (go to 17)  
*Sleep on couch (go to 23)


	18. 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 16

PAPYRUS: Well, since I am the one with more experience, I, the great Papyrus, will be the president of our house.  
I will take care of all the dust you leave everywhere, and I will decide all the rules.  
Bedtime, laundry, cooking, etc.  
And you,  
You will feed the pet rock.  
It isn't a difficult task, I did it all the time when Sans was house president.  
And I ended up doing most of the other things too...  
...  
Lets talk about something else.

 

*Sock (go to 14)  
*Room (go to 15)  
*PoliticsNEW (go to 19)  
*Fight (go to 17)  
*Sleep on couch (go to 23)


	19. 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 17

PAPYRUS: Fight? Why would you want to fight me again?  
This is not the first step toward healing.  
The first step is not fighting anyone.  
So no, I will not fight you.

*Sock (go to 14)  
*Room (go to 15)  
*Politics (go to 16)  
*HealingNEW (go to 21)  
*Sleep on couch (go to 23)


	20. 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 18

PAPYRUS: You don't leave your socks lying around do you human?  
These are questions one must ask when considering a new roommate.  
Do you pick up your socks and do you leave weird dusty powder all over the house?  
The answer to the second question, in your case, is probably yes.  
Never fear human, as long as you pick up your socks, you're fine.  
Unless you don't pick up your socks.  
Which is also fine!  
I can learn to live in a house full of dusty socks.

*SockOLD (go to 14)  
*Room (go to 15)  
*Politics (go to 16)  
*Fight (go to 17)  
*Sleep on couch (go to 23)


	21. 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 19

PAPYRUS: Ah, I see. You wanted to know about the underground, not our house.  
Alphys is the queen now. I talked with her.   
She's she's agreed not to try and kill you.  
I think that's the best I can do for now.  
She said something like, I owe you for saving us all.  
...  
It would probably be best if you didn't talk to her right now.

*Sock (go to 14)  
*Room (go to 15)  
*FutureNEW (go to 20)  
*Fight (go to 17)  
*Sleep on couch (go to 23)


	22. 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 20

PAPYRUS: Me?   
Alphys asked if I would like to be her new head of the royal guard.  
I don't think I want to do that though anymore...  
I guess you and me could just keep making puzzles?  
Yeah! We could befriend all humans who come through here. Make sure we set them on the straight and narrow.

*Sock (go to 14)  
*Room (go to 15)  
*PoliticsOLD (go to 16)  
*Fight (go to 17)  
*Sleep on couch (go to 23)


	23. 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 21

PAPYRUS: Yes healing.   
I don't know a lot about it, but I know there are 5 stages.  
Stage one: don't fight anyone. You know that one already.  
Stage two: learning to love puzzles. We can get started on that one tomorrow.  
Stage three: ...  
I forget what stages three and four are, but I'm sure we can figure them out.

*Sock (go to 14)  
*Room (go to 15)  
*Politics (go to 16)  
*PuzzlesNEW (go to 22)  
*Sleep on couch (go to 23)


	24. 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 22

PAPYRUS: Tomorrow, I thought we could go into the woods and create horrible puzzles for the next human who comes along.  
Why?  
I don't know. Undyne and the royal guards are all gone so I guess there isn't a point in capturing a human anymore.  
But there will probably still be more humans eventually.  
And they can't just go un-puzzled by the great Papyrus.  
Maybe instead of capturing them, maybe we can become their friends.

*Sock (go to 14)  
*Room (go to 15)  
*Politics (go to 16)  
*FightOLD (go to 17)  
*Sleep on couch (go to 23)


	25. 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 23

*you try to sleep on the couch  
*it makes a weird jangling sound.  
*it's so loud, you can't fall asleep.

*Keep talking to Papyrus (go to 8)  
*(go to START to reset.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it friends. I wrote this in like, a night. I don't know what I'm doing.  
> Please do tell me what you thought of this, it's kind of an experiment. If it works, I might do more.


End file.
